


Sweetness and Sin

by thewaterfalcon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chocolate, F/F, Femslash, Fondue, PWP, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 05:03:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13069701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewaterfalcon/pseuds/thewaterfalcon
Summary: This time, it started with a thunderstorm...





	Sweetness and Sin

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
This time, it started with a thunderstorm...

 

“Fuck,” Pansy exclaimed to no one as she knocked loudly on the grand, wooden door. It wasn’t like her, to use the door of Malfoy Manor, and, in fact, she wasn’t entirely certain she ever had. However, when the Floo was apparently locked, and you, for some unbeknownst to yourself reason apparition at the end of the drive, in the middle of a storm, instead of the front door, you did use the door. 

 

It took a house elf far longer than it ought to, to answer the door, and by the time Pansy finally stepped inside, yet another roll of thunder present behind her she was soaked, shivering and felt as though she was cold to her very core. 

 

She stepped out of her stiletto heels and threw her head to the side. “Narcissa?” 

 

No answer. Pansy frowned, it was unlike the witch to not know exactly what was occurring in her house at exactly the moment when it happened to be occurring.

 

“Narcissa?” she called again, louder this time. 

 

To her right, the elf who had opened the door took a small bow, clearing her throat. “Mistress is in the parlour, would you like me to direct you, Miss?”

 

Pansy snorted. As if she would need directions to  _ anywhere  _ in this house. “That won’t be necessary.”

 

The elf bowed again. “Of course,” and disappeared with a small pop. 

 

It would be unusual, Pansy assumed, for a witch or wizard to be simply granted free reign of Malfoy Manor, but considering she had spent a great deal of time, often weeks on end, here, she supposed the rules somewhat didn’t apply to her. 

 

She made her way steadily, casting both warming and drying charms over her body as she did, towards the parlour, which although housed on the ground floor, was a good quarter of a mile’s walk, thanks to the sheer size of the large mansion. Pansy padded her way down a number of familiar halls, her bare feet making minimal noise as she did, until finally, the lit edges of a nearby door signalled that there was, as the house elf had stated, someone inside. 

 

Pansy reached the door and brought her knuckles to it in a series of short, sharp raps. 

 

“Pansy?” a familiar voice called, and Pansy couldn’t help but roll her eyes at Narcissa’s instant recognition of something so impersonal as a knock. But then, Pansy mused, perhaps a knock isn’t something impersonal at all. 

 

Opening the door, the dark haired witch raised her eyebrows at the sight that met her; a scantily clad Narcissa poking some kind of small, silver piece of cutlery into a small, ceramic bowl, which appeared to be full of what looked to Pansy to be either chocolate, or gravy. She hoped to Salazar it was the former. 

 

Pulling the silver handle towards her, Pansy watched as a chocolate, she had deduced, covered strawberry made its way to Narcissa’s deep burgundy lips.  _ Well,  _ thought Pansy, eyes roaming,  _ this is interesting… _

 

“You’re late,” Narcissa observed. 

 

Pansy’s pupils met the ceiling. “By about ten minutes.”

 

“I’ve been  _ terribly  _ worried.”

 

Snorting, Pansy allowed her eyes a further stark glance at the older witch’s attire; a black, chiffon negligee with a neckline so low Pansy was certain Narcissa’s areolas were only  _ just  _ covered, as was the region that lay between her slender legs. Narcissa dipped the strawberry back into the swirling, velvety chocolate and coated the fruit for a second time. “Yeah,” Pansy snorted, “it looks it.”

 

Narcissa observed Pansy for a long moment, during which she finished the strawberry, taking deliberately long bites, whilst her eyes took deliberately long gazes up and down Pansy’s frame. “You look wet.”

 

“You wish,” Pansy replied dryly as she made her way to the armchair positioned diagonally from the couch Narcissa was lounging back upon. 

 

The blonde woman didn’t answer, instead, her eyes fixed intently on Pansy’s, she gestured one hand vaguely, towards the bowl of chocolate, and the small side plate of various fruits situated next to it. Inclining her head, Pansy, licking her pointed tongue sideways over her lips, sat forwards and took one of the spare silver fork-like instruments, before spearing a raspberry, and submerging it entirely into the bowl of chocolate. 

 

_ Lucius working tonight? Draco on duty?  _ That’s what she would have asked, once upon a time. And what a boring time it was, before she and the married mother of her ex-boyfriend began their sordid affair. 

 

“Oh, shoot! Would you look at that! How incredibly clumsy of me…”

 

Pansy’s eyes snapped to the other woman and failed to suppress the further snort of laughter that erupted from her at the sight. Narcissa had ‘spilt’ a drop of chocolate on her bare chest, a drop that was slowly beginning to snake its way between her breasts.

 

“It’s not like you to be clumsy,” Pansy remarked, amused. 

 

“Be a dear and help me wipe this off, would you?”

 

Pansy rose from her seat and cocked her head to the side. “There doesn’t appear to be any napkins, Narcissa, what an oversight on your part.”

 

“It is, rather.”

 

Stepping closer to the couch and the chocolate clad Narcissa, Pansy raised her eyebrows but did not, as she knew her lover was expecting, kneel down and lick the chocolate clean off Narcissa’s chest. Instead, she bent slightly to the side, speared a strawberry of her own, and wove the fruit in the air, taking particular care to position it directly over the point the last drop had fallen on before she gave the fork a sharp wave, and a large drop landed almost identically to where its predecessor had. 

 

“Well, would you look at that,” Pansy stated, taking a bite of the strawberry. “That was just clumsy of  _ me _ .”

 

Narcissa didn’t answer straight away, instead she looked up at Pansy, unmoving save for the slow rise and fall of her, now partially chocolate covered, breasts. When she did move, it was to dip a further strawberry back into the chocolate, bring the fruit upwards, and wave it back and forth just like Pansy had done. “Come here,” she whispered, and Pansy, a faint smile ghosting over her lips, obliged, kneeling before the couch, and took a bite of the strawberry, which Narcissa was now offering close to Pansy’s face. 

 

Swallowing the bite, Pansy booked downwards, even kneeling she still held the higher position. “What a mess.”

 

“Tell me about-,” but Narcissa’s words were caught in her mouth, as a now impatient Pansy dipped her head and began to trail her tongue over the first of the multiple rivers of melted chocolate. “Ohhh…”

 

Pansy’s mouth twisted into a sly smile against the pale skin at the top of Narcissa’s left breast, as she began to not only lick, but kiss the woman’s chest further. She dipped her tongue just below the hem of the negligee and, using her palms, she manoeuvred Narcissa’s legs open, enabling Pansy to creep, still kneeling, into the gap, closing any space between them. 

 

Pleasantly relishing in the humming she could feel vibrating in Narcissa’s chest, Pansy, fingertips gripping each of the other woman’s thighs, used her teeth to pull the negligee down further, exposing first one, then after moving her head to the side, the other breast, to the evening air. 

 

Narcissa let out a somewhat stifled gasp as Pansy’s tongue made quick work first, licking the remainder of chocolate, before swirling around her nipples, first one, before quickly making her way to the next, making sure to rub her fingers artfully around whichever her tongue wasn’t currently occupied with. Feeling Narcissa’s fingernails dig themselves into her scalp, Pansy, smirking, lifted her head and moved forward, pressing her mouth against Narcissa’s eagerly awaiting, pouting lips. 

 

It took only a moment for their tongues to begin to massage into each other, and for Pansy to notice that Narcissa’s manicured hands had begun to trail under the hem of Pansy’s top, gracefully up her stomach before burrowing under her bra and cupping her breasts, at which Pansy moaned against Narcissa’s mouth in approval.

 

“You’re wearing entirely too much clothing, darling,” Narcissa observed, her tone still aristocratic even in spite of the faint groans emanating from her, due in part to the fact that Pansy’s hands had become, once more, occupied with Narcissa’s breasts. 

 

“I do feel a bit overdressed,” Pansy replied with a smirk, and, with a little help from her lover, Pansy’s entire clothing, even including the small waif of fabric, masquerading as underwear, lying, currently uncomfortably damp, between her legs, was removed. Seconds later, Pansy signalled Narcissa to sit forward slightly and pulled the negligee from the blonde’s head. Both women stared at the other’s, entirely naked, form, greedily.

 

“Better,” Narcissa breathed, and Pansy shot the woman a hasty wink, at which Narcissa blushed profusely like a schoolgirl at the sight of. 

 

“How do you want me?” Pansy asked, not usually one to take orders, never before had she taken a lover who she had allowed to boss her about, but when Narcissa did, Pansy melted. And for the older witch, Pansy knew, who had been forced into submission from the beginning of her sexual relationship with Lucius, the chance to exert her dominant side was freeing, and pure, providing her a sense of exploration she had long since craved. 

 

“You know how I like you.”

 

Pansy didn’t need to question further. The trace of a smile present on her face, she busied herself climbing carefully atop the couch that Narcissa had been lounging upon. The other witch had turned her body to lie down, taking up the majority of the couch, and Pansy placed one leg over Narcissa’s two, and lay backwards, not in any traditional manner, most of which they had indulged in numerous times, but so that her back was flush with Narcissa’s front, their legs snaking together and Pansy could feel breasts just below her shoulders, and hands begin to roam their way around the tops of her thighs. 

 

Throwing her head back against Narcissa’s left shoulder, Pansy felt a trail of kisses down the side of her neck, as the featherlight touches of Narcissa’s fingertips ghosted, teasingly between each thigh, dangerously close to her most sensitive, and now desperate to be touched, area. 

 

“You’re teasing me,” Pansy breathed, craning her neck just enough to enable her to kiss Narcissa’s mouth. 

 

One of Narcissa’s hands left Pansy’s thighs and snaked its way up to grope her breast, whilst the other trailed its way, agonisingly gently, up the length of Pansy’s slit. “Yes, I am.” The movement was excruciatingly frustrating, but Pansy wouldn’t have it any other way, and she groaned against Narcissa’s mouth as more trails of delicious, teasing fingertips moved up and down the entrance of her soaking wet slit, never quickening, or increasing in pressure. 

 

I can’t take anymore,” Pansy pleaded, desperately bucking her hips upwards, praying Narcissa would grant her more friction, her clit had been lightly grazed too many times to count and Pansy was ready to scream. 

 

“What’s the magic word, darling?” Narcissa asked, taking a brief nibble of Pansy’s bottom lip. 

 

“PLEASE! Please, fuck babe. Please make me cum...please…” she trailed off as Narcissa, after a small smile and a hasty, ‘You’re  _ beautiful  _ when you beg,” immediately began to run her fingers with a newfound, increased pressure, up and down, up and down, until eventually she settled against Pansy’s clit and circled, just as she knew the witch liked, her middle finger round and round the overly sensitive spot, all the while her other hand had left Pansy’s breast, her fingers now twisting in Pansy’s hair, pulling the younger witch’s head around, towards her, and kissing her deeply, their tongues intertwined. Pansy cried out against her mouth as Narcissa’s finger moved faster against her clit, driving Pansy to new levels of pleasure until eventually, the raven-haired witch could hold on no longer and her orgasm crashed over her, starting from her clit before sending shockwaves over her entire body, Narcissa making sure to continue stroking, albeit more gently, until Pansy had stopped gasping and crying out entirely. 

 

“Fuck!” Pansy exclaimed, panting. 

 

“Hmm,” Narcissa hummed, “did you, perchance,  _ enjoy  _ that?”   
  


Pansy let out a snort of laughter before manoeuvring her sated body around until she was lying entirely on top of Narcissa, where she planted a series of kisses on her lover’s mouth, looking down upon her with a smirk between each one. 

 

“Guess what I’m going to do now,” Pansy whispered as she positioned herself slightly lower and took a small, rosy nipple gently between her teeth. 

 

“Are you going to pleasure me?” Narcissa replied, feigning innocence in her tone as she ran her hands through Pansy’s dark tresses, purring whenever the other woman swirled her tongue around one of Narcissa’s nipples. 

 

Pansy didn’t reply, instead, she began to kiss her way down Narcissa’s torso, before placing her lips upon the inside of each of Narcissa’s thighs. In one fluid motion, Pansy’s tongue licked up Narcissa’s slit, and hovered, unmoving, over her clit. At the movement, Narcissa let out a cry of unexpected pleasure and Pansy bit her lip, before running her tongue in the exact same upwards motion, only this time she flicked the tip of her tongue over Narcissa’s clit, before closing her mouth more, and kissed the woman’s most sensitive area in the same way she would her mouth.

 

“Oh, Pansy!”

 

“You like that?”

 

“I love that,” Narcissa replied, breathily. “Oh, I want to taste  _ you!” _

 

Pansy, grinning, gave Narcissa’s clit one lingering lick, before she began to change position again, this time back on top of Narcissa, but the opposite way, their mouths directly on, or under, the other’s labia. 

 

Beginning, again, to lick Narcissa, Pansy let out a sigh as she felt Narcissa’s tongue begin to explore her own folds, and before long, with the air of the parlour filled with nothing but the moans of pleasure from both women, just as Narcissa began to grind her hips in time with the rhythm Pansy’s mouth was making, Pansy was moving her own hips, riding Narcissa’s face as the promise of her second orgasm grew. 

 

She began to feel, just as before, the tingling sensation that told her she was close to cumming, and flicked her tongue harder of Narcissa’s clit, an action that was mimicked by Narcissa on Pansy’s, and just as she couldn’t hold on any longer, Narcissa let out a cry louder than her others and Pansy felt Narcissa’s body tighten beneath her, and knew that the other woman was cumming against her mouth. The knowledge of which, and the louder noises Narcissa was making, was enough to send Pansy over the edge for the second time, and, making sure to stay focused with her own tongue, felt waves of pleasure radiate from the point that Narcissa’s tongue was continuing to furiously lick. 

 

They remained in the same position, unmoving save for the deep breaths that they both took, until Pansy, carefully so as not to hurt Narcissa in any way, sat upright, and turned around, her green eyes locking with Narcissa’s blue, the hint of a satisfied smile present upon her lips. 

 

“Do you want me to go?” Pansy asked bluntly. It was always the same, always...perfect, until it was over for another night, and Pansy left in the dead of night like the sordid secret she was. 

 

“Go? Didn’t I mention that both Lucius and Draco are to stay away from a few days, that heist in Hull.”

 

“You didn’t,” Pansy said with a swallow. 

 

“I’d say we’re not  _ quite  _ done with the evening, wouldn’t you agree?” Narcissa’s eyes darted between Pansy’s, and the fondue. "It  _is_ so close to Christmas, after all."

 

“I  _ definitely  _ agree.”

 

“Good,” Narcissa replied, and with a flick of her wand, the tray of melted chocolate and fruit hovered in the air between them, “I say we take this to a bedroom.”

 

Standing, still entirely naked, Narcissa walked towards the door, “You coming?” she shot over her shoulder.

 

“Not right now, but hopefully I will be again in a while,” Pansy stated with a grin, also rising to her feet, she followed Narcissa through the door...and to the bedroom. 

 

This time, it started with a thunderstorm...and ended in sweetness, and sin. 

  
  



End file.
